Talk:Brumak
I highly dought the brumak are locust check out my talk page if you dissagreeWretch Horde 21:34, 14 June 2008 (UTC) The only true locust are Drones, Theron Sentinel and Palace Gaurds, Berserkers, and the Locust Queen, everything else are either slaves or allies. Also, Boomers are possibly just large Drones. :Lord Lycan please sign your comments and yes I agree with you.The Brumak are monkeys and evolution turn them into Brumaks.--Jack Black 16:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) why was the last trivia thing deleted? Its true, they shouldn't be able to fire the turrets unless they are computer operated or if the brumak can pull a trigger. In the quote where it says "Drone-Mounted Armored Varaints have been reported.." Does it mean the common one we see all the time? or dose it mean one that is mainly used for transportating large groups of locust and is fully or partly armored more than the standard?--User:Locust-Covenant Horde-Armada :I always thought it meant an APC kinda of thing.--Jack Black 20:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I removed the later half of the image about the brain. if its slightly larger thatn a human brain, on a creature hundreds of times a human size, then the brain is proportinately a minute fraction of a humans. its not about the actual size of the brain, its about proportion. humans have one of (if not the) largest brain in comparison to our body of any earthly creature. the bit about scale is compleately useless and just cluttered the page. Maiar 10:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hunting Brumaks? How, in the Blue Hell, would a Breechshot be effective at hunting Brumaks, considering the size of both the weapon and creature? - BlitzGundam (talk) 00:50, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Trigger The Brumaks do have a trigger for their guns. http://www.comicvine.com/brumaks/65-56073/all-images/108-195678/10769_400x600/105-658232/ --Jack Black 09:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) orga Does anyone else think that the brumaks resemble orga?--Seraph12241 04:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC)seraph12241 genetic engineering or control breeding from apes In Destroyed Beauty it only states "bred by the locust horde from smaller apes." --Chairman Jack the Black 07:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ** I know people on this wiki hate speculation, but if you think about it, the reptilian brumak can't evolve from the mammalian ape, apes might be reptilian or something in gears of war, but I think we should put something about this in the behind the scenes section. Tristan7grunt 18:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC)tristan7grunt Brumak Teeth Brumaks are pretty big; how big are their teeth about? Dragonzzilla 04:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe wretches were failed brumak experiments because wretches have a striking resemblence to brumaks. 07:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Clean up I went through and cleaned most of this up. Check it out and lemme know what you think! AcousticEpicat (talk) 16:20, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Brumak fight: Easy way Simply shoot the rocket launcher until it explodes then shoot the pack on the top of the brumak or the fuel tanks on back till it blows up. DONT SHOOT ARM GUNS. It will charge you and rekt you when guns are all gone in between rockets if they're there still. BTW Brumaks arent technically Locust but are enslaved Hollow Creatures and the Queen is human... Wtf AngularTag752 (talk) 02:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC)AngularTag752 Brumak at Timgad was different Why did the Brumak that chased Delta from East Barricade Academy fire a rocket from its wrist, as Delta made their escape? Were its weapons' positioned swapped? - BlitzGundam (talk) 20:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC)